Life Goes On
by Goddess Desdemona
Summary: Basically a college story involving MANY wrestlers.Some from WWE, some from TNA.It goes through all that college has to offer, one nightstands, relationships, pregnancies, parties, drunken nights, and some classes thrown in there too.R


_A/N: Alright, so this is the first story I've ever posted on here. I thought I'd try it out and see what kind of reaction I get from ya'll. I don't own anything or anyone except my made up characters, or course. Basically this is a college story. I know there's been quite a few college stories on here, but I wanted to give it a try. So sorry, but no wrestling stuff in here. Well, not professional anyways. There will be MANY different wrestlers involved in this story, mostly WWE, but there will be a select few TNA wrestlers thrown in there and ex-WWE stars as well. Also, I'll be throwin in pieces of current WWE storylines and using whatever real names I can find. Um, I think that's about it. So leave me something to read. Hope ya'll enjoy it!_

**_T_**yra popped her gum as she ran down the hall, in a rush to get to her 8:30 am Music Theory 101 class. Her auburn ponytail bounced from side to side as she ran. "Why the fuck did I get an 8:30 class anyways?!" she exclaimed as she quickened her pace. She stopped short when she came to the lecture hall, but slid right past the door and crashed right onto the floor. "Oh Jesus jumped up Christ!" She cringed as she struggled to her feet. She brushed herself off, picked up her 150 dollar book that they never used and her notebook, and looked at the spot that had caused her to perform a skit out of some stupid teen comedy movie. She rolled her stormy grey eyes and had to laugh at herself, reading a sign out loud, "CAUTION: Slippery when wet." She quietly walked into the lecture hall, noting that the class had already begun. She took the only seat available, top back row, closest to the wall. She sat down next to an extremely good looking guy. He was tan, with dark short curly brown hair that matched his goatee perfectly. His eyes were a deep brown and both his ears were pierced. He looked over at her and gave her a slight smile. She smiled back, but she would be lying if she said she didn't get lost in his smile of dazzling white teeth.  
  
"Hey, um, we're on page 14," he whispered pointing to the book.  
  
"Thanks," she replied flipping to the same page, though she couldn't concentrate on anything the professor was saying. She was completely lost in the Greek God like man sitting next to her. She was dying to find out what his name was. She could only imagine, thinking of every exotic like name she could think of. Suddenly she found herself smiling, day dreaming with her head on her hand, tapping her pen on the corner of the desk, alone in the lecture hall. She sat up, looked around, and bit on her lip. "Tyra, you are the biggest dork out there!" she exclaimed gathering her things. She quickly left and started for next class when she realized she'd already missed the first 10 or 15 minutes of the class. After saying fuck it, she decided it best just to make the jaunt back to her dorm room. She walked down the clear path, her blue and white Adidas Superstar sneakers hitting the ground with a thud as she walked. She was almost to her hall when she realized she was being followed.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," her stalker spoke softly before she could turn around.  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be following me," she snapped facing the guy she had spent an hour day dreaming about.  
  
"Bad habit I have to break," he joked.  
  
"Yeah, you may have to join Stalkers Anonymous."  
  
He laughed at her. "I was just wondering how your nap went."  
  
"Oh just peachy. It would have been nice if someone had woken me up though."  
  
"You looked too peaceful," he smiled. "I'm Shane."  
  
"Tyra..........or Ty. Whatever..........."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you in class on Thursday," he said slowly starting to walk backwards.  
  
"Yeah, Thursday!" she waved at him before he made a slight jump to turn around. She sighed deeply and hung her head continuing her walk. "Now why would I guy like that wanna ask you out Ty? You're not good enough for him!" she spoke to herself causing people she passed to give her strange looks.  
  
Finally reaching her room, she fought with her keys and pushed open the door, allowing sounds of Lil' Kim to flow out into the hallway. She shut the door behind her and set her bag and keys down on her bed. She crossed her arms over her white wife-beater covered chest. She held back her laughter as she watched her blonde roommate dance around the room in a pair of white socks, light pink cheerleader shorts, and a white midriff top.  
  
The blonde bombshell slid across the linoleum floor singing her little heart out. "And Tony, he was Italian. And he didn't give a fuck, that's what I liked about him. He ate my pussy from dark till the mornin. Called his girl up and told her we was bonin. Puerto Rican papi, used to be a Deacon. But now he be suckin me off on the weekend. And this black dude I called King Kong."  
  
She spun around to face Tyra who spread her arms and sung the following line with her, "He had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue!"  
  
Tyra laughed as the blonde crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "You really need to warn me when you walk in this room. You are WAY too quiet!"  
  
"Sorry, Trish, I'll sound a bull horn the next time," Tyra joked.  
  
"Don't you have a class to be at right now?" Trish questioned turning the stereo down.

"Yeah, but I missed the first 10 minutes so I decided to skip it. Fuck it. Who needs Trigonometry anyways?!" the brunette laughed tightening her ponytail.  
  
"Well, if you're taking it, I'd assume you do," Trish shot at her. Tyra shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed, strumming her electric guitar. Trish rolled her eyes and started to get dressed in her closet.  
  
Suddenly their door flew open and slammed shut quickly causing Tyra to hit a sharp cord. Trish jumped out of her closet, using a towel to cover her top half as a bunch of red hair flashed by, running behind Tyra's closet door. Tyra stood, setting her guitar down carefully on her bed. She glanced at Trish and they both walked towards the closet, slowly opening the door.  
  
"Amy?" Trish questioned as the red head peeked her head out around the door, biting on her lip.  
  
"Hey guys," she said sheepishly as she stepped out of the closet. Tyra shut the door behind her and crossed her arms.  
  
"Can I ask what you're doin in my closet?"  
  
"Sorry, he was fallowing me again!"  
  
"Who?!" Trish asked going back into her own closet to get dressed.  
  
"Glen Jacobs," Amy growled flopping down on Trish's bed.  
  
"Wait, you mean that big bald freaky guy?" Trish wondered.  
  
"The very one," Amy replied sitting up. "I can't get him to leave me alone. He's really starting to freak me out. And he threatened Matt yesterday. So he's gettin worse."  
  
"He followed you in the building?!" Tyra exclaimed looking out the window towards the entrance to their dorm hall.  
  
"Yeah! Can you believe that?! He just snuck right through. I swiped my card, opened the door, and he pushed it completely open. Ya know he fallowed me all the way from my Lit class?!"

"Amy, this is really getting ridiculous. You gotta do something bout him."  
  
"Ty, believe me, if I thought anything I did would make him leave me alone, I'd do it. But I think he's bound and determined to, well," Amy cut off.  
  
"Get in your pants?" Trish pipped in.  
  
"Yeah, actually," Amy laughed. "So we doin anything interesting tonite?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called band practice, remember it?" Tyra shot at her as she picked up her guitar and began to strum on it again.  
  
"That's tonite?" Amy said starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"Amy!! Don't you DARE forget!" Tyra yelled after her friend.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh!" Amy laughed.  
  
"She's gonna forget," Tyra chuckled rolling her eyes.

**_T_**yra yawned as she pushed her tray down the line in the cafeteria. She grabbed some fries and put it on her empty tray. She yawned once again as she lifted her tray and started to walk into the dinning room, bumping into someone on her way in.  
  
"Oh I'm so completely sorry!" she exclaimed setting her tray on the floor so she could help the person pick up their stuff.  
  
"Didn't you get enough sleep during class today?" Tyra raised her head hearing the familiar voice from earlier in the day. Her eyes connected with his dark brown ones and she smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's college, when ya live here, you never get enough sleep!" she replied giving him a wink.  
  
He laughed as they stood together. "Point very well made. I'll see you in class." She nodded at him as they went their separate ways. She found Shannon Moore sitting at a table with the Hardy brothers and sat down next to him.  
  
"Who was that?" Matt questioned protectively.  
  
"Some guy in my music theory class," she smiled with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, did you see Crystal in there by any chance?" Shannon questioned raising his head up from looking at the volcano he was making with mashed potatoes and gravy.  
  
"Dude, if I know Tyra, and I do know Tyra, she got to class late, AGAIN, and was too busy drooling over frat boy back there," Jeff snickered receiving an elbow to the ribs. "Ow, that was uncalled for."  
  
"Deal Jeffrey," Tyra snarled giving him the worst look possible. "Sorry Shannon, I didn't see her. Still haven't spoken to her?"  
  
"No, she won't answer her damn phone! God, what's a guy gotta do to get the attention of his girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, when said guy cheats on said girlfriend with her worst enemy, a whole hell of a lot of shit! Shannon, you broke her heart! First, what you might wanna do, is write her a really beautiful poem about how sorry you are. Then get her some flowers."  
  
"Ty, I sent her 2 dozen red roses! What more could she want?! And it was one little kiss! I think I've suffered enough!"  
  
"I hate to tell ya Shan, but I agree with Ty. It's gonna take something big to get her to forgive you," Matt nodded throwing a fork full of potato at his brother's face.  
  
"Don't mess with me Matt. I'm in an extremely bad mood," Jeff said just barely dodging the food.  
  
"And what's the matter with you?" Tyra asked pushing her food to the side.  
  
"Ya know how I got us booked to play at the Asylum on Saturday night?" Jeff questioned with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"Oh no. They canceled on us didn't they?!" Tyra exclaimed angrily pounding her fist on the table.  
  
"We're on a wait list. Apparently they double booked that night. And since we're such a crappy local band, we have to wait and see if the big famous local band is gonna cancel or not," Jeff replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're never gonna break through," Shannon sighed.  
  
"You guys are good. You just have to start playin your own shit!" Matt spoke as Adam Copeland walked up to the table.  
  
"What about shit?" Adam asked as the blonde sat next to Tyra.  
  
"Nothin, just talkin bout the band," Shannon answered.  
  
"Speaking of the band, Alpha Chi Omega is looking for a band to play at their kegger on Friday night. Interested?" Adam asked.  
  
"Another kegger?" Tyra groaned. "I was groped at the last one, first off. Second, someone broke one of my strings."  
  
"Someone groped you?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Matt, calm down. I can take care of myself. Despite what you and my brother may think. And plus, I have one over protective brother, I don't need another one, thank you very much."  
  
"Sean asked me to look out for ya while he's gone."  
  
"Well that explains the past semester, but what about the previous, oh I don't know, 15 yrs?!" Tyra laughed. "Matt, I'm 20 yrs old. I'm old enough to make my own decisions to kick who's ever ass I please!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's the same speech EVERY year!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Well, I did grow up with you three, and Sean whenever mom would let him escaped to North Carolina to be with Dad and I. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, you guys taught me well. And that 1st degree black belt I have is bound to come in handy someday! Sure, I'm as good as my brother, but it works," Tyra laughed.  
  
"So, what do ya'll want me to tell the brothers?" Adam asked.  
  
"We'll talk it over with everyone else and get back to ya man," Jeff said stuffing his face full of french fries.  
  
"Cool, well, I gotta get back to the brothers. Get back to me. Later!" Adam grinned running off to his fraternity's designated table.  
  
Jeff shook his head at the long haired blonde and focused his attention on Tyra. "Guess who I talked to in Rock N' Roll History class Monday."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That blonde guy."  
  
"Oh gees Jeffrey, that narrows it down a whole bunch! You gotta be more specific here. There's a lot of blonde guys in that class."  
  
"The one that sits with that other guy."  
  
"Could you BE anymore vague?!" Tyra laughed.  
  
"What the fuck is that guy's name?! Shan, you know the kid I'm talkin bout!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"You mean the two that walk around like they're you two?" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, them!"  
  
"Chase Stevens?" Tyra guessed.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Jeff yelled causing everyone in the cafeteria to look towards them. Jeff turned to them all and yelled, "What the hell ya lookin at?!" They all went back to what they were previously doing. Tyra lowered her head in embarrassment and shook it slowly, quietly laughing to herself. "How'd you know his name?"  
  
"Well, last week when you decided to ditch me in that class, reason why you were alone this week, he was also by himself and he sat next to me. We talked a bit, shared notes, gum, etcetera."  
  
"Gum?" Shannon questioned.  
  
"It's not the gum part I'm worried about, it's the etcetera part that worries me," Matt responded crossing his arms.  
  
"Well anyways, he asked me if you were seein anyone and I said no and gave him your number," Jeff smiled proudly.  
  
"Jeff, no, that was SO wrong on SO many levels!" she yelled at him storming out of the cafeteria.  
  
"That was pretty cruel Jeff. She's not ready for this yet," Shannon spoke quietly watching his friend run out.  
  
"I figured she'd be alright by now. I mean it has been 4 months. And besides, she looked pretty interested in that guy earlier," Jeff sighed. "Why do I always screw shit up like this? You'd think I'd know her well enough to know when she's in a good place, considering I'm her best friend, right?"  
  
"Bro, I think she is ready for this technically, but her heart and brain are telling her otherwise," came Matt's wise response.  
  
"It also doesn't help that he's still wearing his guitar pick on that necklace," Shan shook his head.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do, ya know? She's had such a hard time lately. First her two oldest brothers were sent off to Iraq. Then Sean is put on academic suspension for only passing one class last semester. And then, well," Jeff trailed off.  
  
"Don't say it. We all miss him," Shannon said rubbing his forehead. "Well, we've got band practice in an hour and I have an US history project to work on. I'll see you later Jeff. Bye Matt."  
  
"Later Shan," the brothers chorused.  
  
"I feel horrible Matt. Should I go talk to her?" Jeff questioned.  
  
Matt sighed and shook his head, "No, I wouldn't. Ty's too private. I think you'd had better wait it out. By the time comes for practice, she'll be better." Matt smiled at his little brother and took his and Tyra's tray away, leaving the dinning hall. Jeff slumped in his seat and shook his head at himself, thinking of all the pain Tyra had been through in the past few months.  
  
"It's amazing she's still alive," Jeff sighed before leaving the dinning hall as well.

_**A/N:** Well, how was that for the first chapter? Another one should be up in the next week or so. Leave me something good to read. It'd really help me move along in the story. I have some good ideas for it. So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The chapters will get better, I promise!!!_


End file.
